friarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Dralasite
Dralasites are eukaryotic carbosilicate amorphs. Sometimes described as "walking slime" a Dralasite can shape and extend its mass into pseudopods resembling arms, legs, or wings. They hail from a world in the Ryleth Imperium where they are considered artificial lifeforms created by some long dead civilization. Their out skin functions as one large sense organ, taking in all but visual information. They are effectively blind, but have developed a symbiotic relationship with a mold species that interfaces with their diffuse nerves to give them rudimentary sight. Each Dralasite is born with the genetic memory of its parent, singular, as they reproduce from self replication akin to budding. They speak a dead language believed to be that of their creators but are as intelligent as any other species. Though they bear all the hallmarks of a synthetic lifeform their legal status is murky. Today they are an uncommon but hardly rare sight on the edges of civilized space. It seems that any issues of autonomy they may have once had as artificial beings has long been resolved as they are known for being mercenaries and explorers, always seeking new experiences. Most older Dralasites, after budding, settle on a single occupation and follow that the rest of their long lifespan. Whoever their creators were, they weren't in a hurry. Dralasites are slow. Slow talkers. Slow movers. Slow thinkers. They take their time in deciding on any course of action but when under pressure can move nearly as fast a human. Though often employed in an unsavory business they are rarely cruel and in fact often quite cheerful. They are the quintessential gentle giants of Orion Space. * Strong: Dralasites start with a d6 in Strength instead of a d4. * Slow: Dralasites are slower than most races, Pace -2, running die d4. * Pseudo-pods: Can create multiple arms and legs at will. They may have only as many pseudo-pods’ equal to their Agility die in any combination. It takes about an action to grow or absorb extra limbs. Only one limb may be grown at a time and they may only be up to 1/2" (1 meter) long and 10 cm thick (about 4 inches). If used as extra legs, they can increase Pace by 1. Otherwise, this ability allows a Dralasite an extra non-movement action per round without incurring an additional multi-action penalty. * Natural Engineers: Dralasites are born with a natural aptitude for engineering, d6. * Amorphous: Due to their unique shape, Dralasites take no extra damage from called shots. * Bad Vision: Dralasites can only see in black and white, and have trouble making out details on anything more than 5” (10 yards) distant, this results in a -2 to shooting and notice rolls based on vision outside this range. * Unsettling: Most of the orion sector finds the Dral unsettling, -2 Charisma when dealing with other species. * Airborne Susceptibility: Dralasites breath through the surface of their skin, they are extra susceptible to deadly airborne hazards such as toxic gases, and have difficulty swimming below the waters surface without special equipment.